A graphical user interface (GUI) may include various integrated virtual controls for entering information or data based on a fixed scale (for example, 0 . . . 1), or for linearly controlling a certain feature of a device (for example, a volume control). Virtual controls used in connection with a touch screen allow a user to easily manipulate parameters of a GUI, or, in some instances, to easily reposition portions of the GUI about the display.